Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus each having the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
A phthalocyanine pigment having high sensitivity is often used as a charge generating material used for an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
However, an electrophotographic photosensitive member using a phthalocyanine pigment has excellent sensitivity characteristics, but a problem thereof is that generated photo carriers tend to remain in a photosensitive layer and cause potential variation such as ghost memory.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-214414 describes a technique of incorporating a phthalocyanine pigment and an organic acid into a photosensitive layer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-175088 describes a technique on a new gallium phthalocyanine compound. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-28699 describes a technique of a composite pigment including a hydroxygallium phthalocyanine compound obtained from the gallium phthalocyanine compound described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-175088 and an azo pigment.
However, as a result of investigation by the present inventors, sensitivity and a ghost phenomenon may not be able to be sufficiently improved by the techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-214414 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-175088, and there was room for improvement.